1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cart and, more particularly, to a cart having a mechanism allowing a receptacle or bag to be deployed between an open position and a closed position.
2. Background Description
There are many types of carts and strollers that are currently in use. These carts range from conventional shopping carts, to convertible strollers and cart configurations. In the latter category, the strollers and carts typically have a flexible type bag that can be retracted and opened via some mechanism. However, it has been found that these types of convertible strollers and cart configurations do not provide very much versatility. For example, an infant seat may be placed on the stroller, but the cart cannot then be used with the bag in the open position. In some types of configurations, the seat is moveable which adds to the complexity of the apparatus.
By way of more specific example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,904 shows a stroller used in department stores and shopping malls. In this type of stroller, the stroller portion comprises a series of frame members that are joined in any conventional fashion. A forwardly facing seat is secured to the frame members, and includes opposite armrests, i.e., side portions. One of the frame members is generally U-shaped, and extends beneath opposite armrests of the seat. A pair of handle tubes have portions which extend beneath the frame member. The shopping cart portion, on the other hand, comprises a collapsible receptacle that includes a mesh bag topped by a fabric collar. The collar is secured to a pivotal bar by means of fabric sleeves. In use as a shopping cart, the pivotal bar is pivoted to the stowed orientation, with the mesh bag collapsed behind the seat. In use with the stroller function, the pivotal bar is pivoted forward over the seat, deploying the mesh bag over the seat. Thus, the combined stroller and shopping cart cannot be used as a shopping cart and infant carrier, simultaneously.
In another type of stroller, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,854, the seat is moveable from a deployed position to a stowed position displaced from the deployed position. To use the bag, the seat must be moved. This lacks the versatility needed in modem applications, where a child seat is needed simultaneously with the shopping cart.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a cart is provided which includes a frame member having an upright frame portion and a lateral frame portion. A platform is attached to the lateral frame portion and a stationary seat assembly is rigidly secured to the upright frame portion. The stationary seat assembly includes a rearwardly facing stationary seat having a backrest, a handle positioned towards a front portion of the rearwardly facing stationary seat, and a safety bar positioned between the rearwardly facing stationary seat and the handle. A pivoting mechanism is hingedly mounted to the lateral frame portion remotely from the upright frame portion. The pivoting mechanism is moveable between a substantially upright position and a retracted position and is located relative to a back portion of the backrest such that the rearwardly facing stationary seat is positioned between the handle and the pivoting mechanism. A flexible receptacle is attached between the pivoting mechanism and the stationary seat assembly or the upright frame member. The pivoting mechanism moves the flexible receptacle between an open position and a collapsed position when the pivoting mechanism is moved between the substantially upright position and the retracted position, respectively. The rearwardly facing stationary seat and the platform is accessible for use when the pivoting mechanism is in either the substantially upright position or the retracted position.
In embodiments, the stationary seat assembly is an integrally formed assembly and mounting brackets are mounted to the lateral frame member such that the pivoting mechanism is hingedly mounted to the mounting brackets. Stays may also be provided in order to prevent the pivoting mechanism from extending past the substantially upright position. The receptacle may also prevent over extension. The pivoting mechanism may include a transverse bar positioned below the handle in the substantially upright position or the retracted position, and which is nested within an indentation of the backrest when in the retracted position. The platform may be accessible in both a horizontal and vertical direction when the pivoting mechanism is in either the substantially upright position or the retracted position.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the cart includes a frame member rotatably mounted to wheels. A stationary seat assembly is rigidly secured to the frame member. A pivoting mechanism is hingedly mounted to the frame member remotely from an upright portion of the frame member. The pivoting mechanism is moveable between a substantially upright position and a retracted position, and is located relative to a back portion of the rearwardly facing stationary seat of the stationary seat assembly. A flexible receptacle is attached to the pivoting mechanism. The pivoting mechanism moves the flexible receptacle between an open position and a closed position when the pivoting mechanism is moved between the substantially upright position and the retracted position, respectively. The rearwardly facing stationary seat is accessible for use when the pivoting mechanism is in either the substantially upright position or the retracted position.
In still yet another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for retracting a pivoting mechanism of a cart and collapsing a bag or a flexible receptacle of the cart. The method includes providing a first and a second cart, each having a collapsible receptacle and pivoting mechanism. The cart further includes a frame member including an upright frame portion and a lateral frame portion and a stationary seat assembly rigidly secured to the upright frame portion. The method further includes moving the first cart in a first direction a predetermined distance towards the stationary seat assembly of the second cart such that:
1. initially the stationary seat assembly of the second cart begins to contact the pivoting mechanism of the first cart;
2. then the stationary seat assembly begins to move the pivoting mechanism of the first cart towards the stationary seat of the first cart due to the continued movement of the first cart in the first direction and the contact between the pivoting mechanism of the first cart and the seat assembly of the second cart; and
3. the first cart is moved the predetermined distance such that the contact between the pivoting mechanism of the first cart and the seat assembly of the second cart moves the pivoting mechanism to the retracted position resulting in the flexible receptacle being collapsed or closed, the flexible receptacle and the pivoting mechanism of the first cart being positioned between the stationary seat assembly of both the first cart and the second cart.